A Little Self Indulgence
by clandestinedly
Summary: AU: Post Meredith & Derek. He and Addison decide to try and make it work together, but Addison is left frustrated one morning and takes matters into her own hands. Complete and utter Smut. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Manicured fingers tore their way across the top-shelf of the closet, pushing boxes aside and pulling long forgotten Hermes scarves out of the way, in search of the treasure she knew she had stashed away in here long ago. Normally, she wouldn't resort to this. Normally she wouldn't have any need for it. A long, frustrated sigh later, and her fingers landed on the plain, non-descriptive box, and her eyes gleamed as she pulled it forward. Stepping out of the closet, she looked around the room, almost sheepishly as she tapped her thumb against the package, before sitting on the edge of the stool at the foot of her bed.

Addison Montgomery had never had use for such things before in her life. The red-headed goddess had never felt so frustrated before in her life. In the past, she'd have just gotten dolled up in a tight, short dress; teamed it with heels and a stylish clutch, and sauntered off to the nearest bar. Some tequila shots and perhaps a glass of wine later, she'd latch eyes with some unsuspecting (but of course, gorgeous) being, and that would be it. Target loaded, and after, acquired, and she would have her wicked way with them. Before that, she had been with Mark; and before that, Derek.

_Derek_. If he had just done his job properly, she wouldn't be in this predicament. She wouldn't be sat at the foot of their bed, naked, and incredibly turned on – so much so that she would happily mount a lamp post if she had to. A quick fumble before they got to work, Derek had suggested. _A proper wake up call_, he had joked, as he rolled on-top of her. Five minutes and some quick thrusts later, and he was done, leaving Addison... well, not even half-way there.

Of course, she had faked it. A bite of her lip as she closed her eyes, and a loud moan, and Derek was satisfied he had done his job as her ex-husband/current boyfriend, and had climbed into the shower before leaving for work. There was no way in hell that Addison could've gone to work without finding her own release, and this morning, her fingers just weren't enough. She had briefly considered going and finding someone to work it out on, but had shaken her head, and decided that the vibrator Savvy had bought her as a joke birthday present would do the job.

As she lifted the lid of the box, her eyes fell upon the phallus-shaped object hungrily. It was green, not necessarily a colour she'd have thought you could get a vibrator in, and, tilting her head as she picks it up, she wonders why they had chosen that colour. Surely if the real thing were green, you wouldn't want to use it?

The throbbing from between her legs was enough to distract her from her train of thought, as she tosses the box aside and climbs back onto the bed eagerly. She was already slick with her own arousal, and as she runs her hand down between her legs, she can easily feel how wet she is. The bikini wax she had gotten a few days earlier allowed herself to glide across her own skin.

Laying back, her head rests on soft, downy pillows; her red hair spreading out across them haphazardly. It is a common medical fact that the breast swell during arousal, and as she trails her index finger across her pert nipples, she can feel that they are bigger. She trails the toy across her thighs, drawing it closer to where she wants it slowly, almost teasing herself.

Her breathing grows heavier as she moves the head of the phallus to her opening, coating it with her juices as she rubs it up and down, before holding it at her entrance. She inserts it, ever so-slowly, and stops with it at her entrance. She rocks her hips against it before pushing it all the way in, and feels herself expand around it.

Although it didn't look it, the toy was bigger than Derek, and she had grown accustomed to his size over the past ten months of their relationship. It wasn't like Derek was small, or even the smallest Addison had encountered over the years, but this just felt different. Arching her hips in response, she pulls the toy back, before pushing it back into her again. A moan escapes her mouth, as she starts to fuck herself.

Her other hand kneads at her breast, her nipple rolling between her thumb and forefinger as she speeds up to a steady rhythm. Derek always liked to move slowly; he always liked to tease her. And that was the problem – all he would do was tease her. _Derek Shepherd, clit tease_. That should've been his proper title. Often, she would end up on top, just so she could feel like she had actually been fucked.

On occasion, a slow fuck was what redhead wanted. A long workout to a big release, but mostly, Addison just wanted hard, sometimes rough sex. To feel desired; like he _had_ to have her there and then, or so help him, he would burst. Not to feel as though she was delicate and might break if he moved faster than a thrust a minute.

Now she is plunging the toy inside her fast and hard, and she can hear the squelch of her juices and the slap of the base of the toy against her skin as she arches her back. Her teeth are sinking into her lip as she clenches her walls around it, her back arched. She palms her breast roughly as she tries to gain the stimulation she needs. She can feel her release building as she rocks her hips against the vibrator, moving her thumb to the button at the base of the shaft.

One press of a switch, and the toy buzzes into life. It's quite loud, but isn't louder than the sounds she is making. The current makes her jump, and her walls contract, and she groans loudly. She isn't thinking of anyone, or anything right now, other than the ecstasy coursing through her body; and she definitely doesn't hear the lock of the front door snap as a key unlocks it.

'Oh,' she groans loudly as she rocks her hips against the toy. 'Oh, _fuck'_. Her body feels like it's lifting as she bends her knees up, digging her heels into the mattress as she fucks herself harder. She feels as if she is running on electricity as her body prickles and her orgasm crashes through her body hard, and fast, and she comes loudly. _'FUCK!' _

Addison's body contorts as she spasms around the toy, her juices flowing freely out of her and around the phallus, which she releases from her grip, but leaves inside her as she rocks her hips slowly, coming down from her high.

Her head falls to the side, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips as she breathes heavily, and lets her body restore itself naturally. A little while later, and her breathing pattern has regulated, and she lazily opens her eyes. She grins, and wonders why she doesn't use the toy more often, and she slowly pulls it out of herself, her pussy twitching at the sudden loss.

It glistens, covered with her come as she drops it onto the bed beside her, and turns her head lethargically. It's only then that her eyes fall upon the figure in the doorway, standing and staring at her, mouth open. She springs up automatically, a gut reaction, as if she has done something wrong and covers herself with the duvet.

"Derek!"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stands in the doorway, frozen, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. The redhead hadn't seen him yet; she hadn't become aware of her audience, and the way she was moving... it was like poetry. Fluid, her spine curling as her back arches and ripples down to her hips as her hands work between her legs almost majestically.

He knows every inch of her body by heart. He _knew_ every inch of her body; what made her tick. The little things that would pique her curiosity, causing her lips to curl into a smirk and her eyes glisten, before she would pull him close and crush her lips to his. Zips would be lowered, hooks unlatched, and then, they'd be in bed. Or against a wall. Or like that one time, against the hood of Derek's car, when the redhead and suddenly found herself insatiable during a romantic moonlight stroll after work.

He licks his lips quietly as he watches her mouth open, the gloss of her lips reflecting the light as she squeezes her eyes shut and her mouth forms a circle, before a moan escapes her lips. Quiet, at first, before she pushes the toy back inside herself and a secondary moan follows loudly.

For a brief moment, he wonders what is running through her mind. They had made love before the neurosurgeon had left for work, and, Derek had left their house, ego in tow, thinking he had done a brilliant job in bed. Either way, he wasn't about to argue, and he wasn't going to stop the show.

The familiar, dull ache begins to boil below his waist as Addison ushers another moan out of her lips, her nipples standing tall upon the apex of her breasts. Her hair lolls against the pillow as she turns her head away from him, as she works the toy faster, and all of a sudden, his trousers are unpleasantly tight around his growing erection.

Mindlessly, his hand moves to his groin, his hand rubbing against his jeans softly as he tries to relieve some of the pressure; and when he watches the redhead climax, he almost comes there and then. He shifts against the doorframe, his eyes watching her, almost hungrily, as she removes the toy and drops it onto the bed besides her spent body.

When she finally spots her voyeuristic boyfriend, and she jumps up, proclaiming his name, he looks at her with primitive eyes, and smirks, as he walks towards her. He kicks off his shoes, as he approaches the bed, and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt, before climbing onto the bed.

Addison settles backwards as he moves forward, a little wary of him closing in on her. She watches him, her eyes following her until he is practically on top of her, and she feels his erection against her leg. Lifting her knee, she presses it against him as she raises an eyebrow, her lips curling into a smirk. When she had first seen him standing there, she had briefly worried that he would be angry. There had been many conversations between them about her use of toys; especially since Charlotte had taken to bequeathing her with a new one each time a new holiday rolled around. Derek felt inadequate against them, he had told her, and then asked her why she needed a toy when she had the real thing. But all Derek wants to do right now, is to fuck her, and then watch her use the toy on herself again. He lowers himself down to capture her lips in a kiss, as he pushes his hips down against hers, and Addison willingly parts her legs to allow him access.

She is still wet from her previous exploits; her thighs slick with her own arousal, and as he rolls his hips against her, he can feel it begin to seep through his trousers. Her fingers work down to his belt, undoing the clasp, before undoing the zip. She doesn't bother allowing him time to take them off; she fists the material in her hands, and wrenches them out of the way. His boxers are stretched to what feels like their limits, and he sighs against her lips as her hands easily find their way inside and wrap around his turgid length.

Addison bites his lip as she moves her hands up and down, slowly, at first, her thumb running its own little path around the tip of his length; smearing the blob of pre-come Derek had already produced. He feels like he could burst, and when she releases her grip and guides him down to where she really wants him to be, he enters her with a swift rock of his hips.

She's hot, and ready, and feels really sensitive as he moves inside her. Her arms are around Derek's neck, pulling him down to her so that she can kiss him, as he continues to fuck her. Her knees are bent, and her hips lift to allow him deeper access, and she groans into his mouth as she feels him against her cervix.

This doesn't feel like the last few times they've made love. Addison had felt like they were doing it because, as a couple, that is what is expected. Not that they're trying to have children, or anything, but she knew that was where Derek's mind had been heading since they had gotten back together. The last few times had been mundane, boring. Addison could practically recite what time they had done every little thing, to the precise second.

Whether it was because she had been caught masturbating, Addison wasn't sure. But this felt dirty, and hot, and sweaty, and amazing and she felt, she felt alive. Her body was quivering beyond her own control; and as Derek sits up and lifts one leg over his shoulder, leaning forward on it before slamming into her harder, she almost loses her mind.

It doesn't take much for her to begin to feel it wash over her, and her body convulses and she crashes into her second orgasm of the night (which is the first time that has happened with Derek since they were in med school) and she comes loudly around her boyfriend.

Derek grips the pillows above her head as he fucks her, picking up the pace of his thrusts as she comes, and as she rides it out, she rocks her hips as he spills into her with a groan, thrusting until he, too, is spent.

They lay still for a moment, trying to catch their respective breaths, before Derek collapses besides her, landing on the abandoned and long-since forgotten dildo. He shifts his hips with a frown, and lifts it up, sending Addison into fits of laughter. He looks at her, and starts to laugh, too, as he throws it onto the floor besides the bed.

Curling up into her boyfriend, Addison pushes Derek's torso down, before cuddling into the nook between his cheek and his shoulder. "You know, I thought you'd be mad," she says, as her fingertips trace in lazy circles across his chest.

He looks down at her, as he wraps an arm across her waist. "I'll be mad if I never see you do that again," he smirks, and kisses the top of her fiery red hair.

Addison smirks, and looks up at him, her eyes wide, before laying her head back down. "I'm sure that can be arranged," she tells him, happily.


End file.
